Ideales Hundidos
by InsideBeast
Summary: Un accidente en Sternbild paraliza Hero TV, ¿Sera acaso este el final del dúo heroico? Mientras Barnaby lucha por recordar que ha sucedido en una cama de hospital, Kotetsu está desaparecido.


**Notas:** Hola-hola, aquí su servidora subiendo su primer fic de esta pareja que ama tanto: Barnaby y Kotetsu de Tiger &Bunny. Me emociona saber que al fin me decidí a subirlo después de tanta indecisión (Lleva guardado como medio año y no quería que se quedara en mi nube~).  
Como primer fic que escribo disculpen si se tornó un poco largo y algo confuso, espero se pueda entender bien. Y que lo disfruten.

Los párrafos que están entremezclados con la historia son de la canción **"Dripping Insanty"** o **"Goteando Locura"** de **The GazettE** (Amo la música que hacen estos hombres), la traducción la tome del blog **"Kana to Spanish** " (Así mismo canción y traducción no me pertenecen)

 **\- Tiger & Bunny con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

" _ **Soledad bañada en risas rojas.**_

─ ¡¿Kotetsu-san?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Soy incapaz de encontrarte por mí mismo e intento llamarte a gritos.

 _¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde te fuiste?_

─Doctor, el señor Brooks está reaccionando─ Esa no es tu voz, no la reconozco; todo da vueltas dentro de mi cabeza y no puedo abrir los ojos.

─¡KOTETSU-SAN!─ Grito tu nombre en medio de esta oscuridad, alargo mi mano intentando encontrar la tuya.

─Señor Brooks no se mueva por favor, va a hacerse daño…─ Insisten en detener mi intento por encontrarte, mi cuerpo se mueve de un lado a otro por sí solo, el pitido del monitor es cada vez más y más ruidoso.

 _¿Por qué no estás aquí?_

─¡AYUDAME KOTETSU-SAN! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!─ Suplico adolorido, sujetan mi cuerpo a la cama e inyectan anestésicos en mi brazo antes que pueda activar mis poderes, mi consciencia y mis sentidos comienzan a desvanecerse de nuevo y tú no vienes en mi ayuda, el crudo silencio se hace presente.

 _ **-**_ _ **En silencio, goteando locura-**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"La vida es una luz que puede atenuarse, pero no desaparecer" Filosofas algunas palabras que copiaste de una revista, sin ser tomado en cuenta.

"Viejo, ¿Por qué no dejas eso?" Doy una risa intentando darte por obvio que nadie te escucha, pero no parece importarte.

"Algo de sabiduría de un viejo puede ayudar a un muchacho como tú, ¿no Bunny?" Guiñas y me tomas del hombro mientras sonríes con esa vitalidad tan tuya.

"Además…" Te acercas a mi oído.  
"No es como si nadie estuviera escuchándome" Ríes y te separas dándome un codazo, antes de que puedas verme ya me he dado la vuelta; gritas y juntas las palmas intentando disculparte por haberme ofendido… pero no lo estoy, solo no quiero que veas mi cara sonrojandose.

 _¿No es algo obvio de ver?_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ojos impuros que se olvidan de dormir, ni siquiera pueden ver el mañana.**_ _ **-**_

Poco a poco el sonido vuelve a presentarse, no tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos y siento que la cama da vueltas y me desorbita del suelo.

 _¿Estás a mi lado ahora?_

Mi pulso se acelera y mi miedo crece ante la idea de que no pueda ser así.

Voces intrusas vuelven a acercarse y no puedo alejarlas, tocan mis brazos y verifican que las intravenosas estén colocadas adecuadamente, remuevo mi cuerpo para hacerles ver que estoy consciente y siento todo lo que me hacen.

─ "No quiero más somníferos" ─ Las palabras están atrapadas en mi garganta y no pueden salir aunque abra la boca, intento mover los brazos pero no soy capaz de controlar mis extremidades.

─ "¡Quiero ver a Kotetsu! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Por qué no lo han llamado?!" ─ Cuestiono en silencio aun con los ojos cerrados, el sabe como tranquilizarme; una alarma se dispara al momento en que se me dificulta el respirar, Kotetsu debería estar aquí.

 **PERO ÉL NO ESTÁ.**

─Necesita descansar señor Brooks─ Nuevamente escucho esa voz, mi cuerpo se tensa mientras las pisadas se hacen más y más alejadas a esta habitación.

 _ **-**_ _ **Ideales que nadaban en la superficie, comienzan a hundirse"**_ _ **-**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Bunny ¿Por qué eres un héroe?" Él está ahora sentado frente a mí, mirando directamente mi rostro mientras come arroz de un bol sin preocuparse por limpiar el alrededor de su boca.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas viejo?" Tomo los palillos y comienzo a almorzar también, estoy desconcentrado y me cuesta evitar tirar algunos granos en el camino del plato a mi boca.

"Bueno, somos compañeros ¿no?, yo ya te dije porque soy un héroe, ahora te toca a ti" Su argumento parece convincente, me sorprende un poco a decir verdad, pero no puedo contestarte.

 _Aún no._

"¿Enserio quieres escuchar eso en una cafetería a mitad del día?" Tomo una servilleta y estiro mi mano, el sigue mis acciones con la mirada mientras limpio su boca con un par de toques, podría verse como algo cursi pero es solo que no soporto su nivel de infantilidad aun a la hora de comer.

"Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento" Sigo, dejando el paño sobre la mesa, volviendo a prestar atención a mis alimentos; es una de las pocas veces que hemos bajamos de la oficina a comer y él sigue interrumpiendo.

"…Bunny" Me mira con una de esas sonrisas bobas que pone cuando habla de su hija, levanto la mirada del tazón a él.

"¿Viejo?"

"¡SERIAS UNA MARAVILLOSA ESPOSA!" Su frase fuera de contexto hace abrir mis ojos como platos, los demás comensales voltean a vernos: Un Wild Tiger extrañamente emocionado y un Barnaby pálido.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Qué es eso de esposa? ¡¿PRIMERO ME LLAMAS COMO SE TE ANTOJA Y AHORA ME CAMBIAS EL SEXO?!" Intento mantener mi voz a raya pero en verdad no soporto a este idiota; azoto los palillos contra el mantel como señal de que estoy enfadado, salgo de la cafetería y camino por los pasillos lo más rápido posible.

"Espera Bunny, no-no me refería a eso" Lo oigo correr tras de mí, estoy bastante avergonzado como para mirarlo directamente, posiblemente no podre seguir con el papeleo de hoy, sé que dirá "lo siento" hasta que le diga que lo perdono.

Últimamente es más fácil para mí olvidarme de las cosas que hace para enojarme.

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

 _ **-"¿Hacia dónde estás mirando con esa cara de tristeza?-**_

─ Lo sentimos señorita Kaburagi, no hay nadie con esa descripción ni ese nombre en este hospital.

─Está… ¿Esta segura? ─ Las lágrimas aparecen en el rostro de la chica, cuelga el teléfono por séptima vez y voltea para ser consolada inútilmente por la madre del héroe veterano, mientras el sonido del llanto se alarga por todo el comedor.

─Kaede-chan, intenta tranquilizarte─ Las manos de su tío se unen a las de su abuela e intentan servir de consuelo, aunque en realidad todos están afectados por las noticias… o su falta de ellas; el sonido del televisor llama la atención de los familiares, en la pantalla se muestra por segunda semana consecutiva el mismo informe que paralizo a la ciudad de Stearnbil:

 **El fin del dúo heroico.**

El lamento se hace más grande, en un momento miraba a su padre y a su héroe platónico correr tras de un criminal, en el siguiente un par de NEXT hacían su aparición causando que las señales televisivas y de electricidad en la zona se vieran intervenidas, en otro… bueno, en otro no se sabía nada de Barnaby Jr. Brooks o de Wild Tiger.

 _ **-Los recuerdos que no te alcanzan y fueron destruidos uno por uno,-  
**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Podríamos dejar de hablar sobre mi" Abro la puerta de mi apartamento, sin haberlo invitado a pasar él está ya dentro quitándose la gorra y botándola en algún lugar de la alfombra.

"Solo digo que si quieres saber algo deberías preguntarlo directamente en lugar de darle tantas vueltas" Ser cuestionado por él se ha vuelto algo común en mi día a día.

"¿Desde cuándo te interesas en mí?" Pregunto con algo de interés en la voz, viéndolo sentarse en mi silla y prendiendo mi televisor.

 _¿Cuándo fue que te inmiscuiste en mi espacio personal?_

"Uhm" Cruza los brazos haciendo el esfuerzo por recordar, aunque sabe perfectamente el momento donde comenzó.

"Desde que entendí que era mí deber saber más sobre mi Bunny" Me mira y sonríe, suspiro vencido mental y físicamente, dirigiéndome a la cocina por algo de tomar.

"Hey, ¿Tienes cerveza?" Escucho mientras alzo el brazo intentando alcanzar un par de vasos en lo alto de la repisa, mientras apoyo la otra mano en la tabla.

"Si, en el refrigerador… solo necesito alcanzar algo" Respondo, oyendo su risa cerca de donde estoy.

"¿Necesitas que te alce?" Con sorna me ve desde el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué soy? ¿Un niño pequeño?" Bufo con el orgullo que me cargo, rosando ya el vidrio con los dedos.

"Uhm… Algo mejor"

"Oye viejo, ¿Ahora te estas burlando?" Le lanzo una mirada advirtiendo su posible respuesta.

"No, claro que no" Da un par de pasos hasta quedar tras de mí.

"Entonces ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme enojar?" Volviendo a tener los pies sobre el suelo sostengo dos vasos curvados.

"Es bueno hacerlo mientras se pueda… ¿no crees?"

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

* * *

 **-** _ **son de color rojo en las paredes blancas."-**_

 _ **(Hace unas semanas)  
**_

 _Sí, eso creo._

La respuesta aun ronda en mi cabeza.

No tengo idea de donde me encuentro, solo sé que seguramente he estado boca abajo en el suelo un largo rato, mi cuello duele al voltear la cabeza e intentar encontrar a Kotetsu en medio de toda esta oscuridad

 _¿Estaba conmigo?_

No puedo recordar mucho de lo que ha pasado; llevo puesto el traje robótico pero mi rostro y mis manos están descubiertas.

 **-¿Es usted Barnaby Brooks Jr?-**

Dirijo la mirada desde donde proviene la voz, instintivamente mi cuerpo se tensa y adopta una posición de alerta, no se escucha como alguien que conozca.

 _¿Quién es usted?_

Mi temporizador se terminó hace apenas un par de minutos, el PDI debería de mandar señales constantes de mi posición global para que otros héroes puedan venir a reforzarnos, pero parece estar fallando.

 **TODO ESTÁ FALLANDO.**

 **-No se preocupe señor Brooks, no es nuestra intención hacerle daño, solo queremos tener una pequeña conversación-**

 _¿Nuestra?_

 **-Yo que usted no intentaría llamar a nadie más, no quiere involucrar a otros héroes en sus propios problemas ¿Cierto?-**  
 _  
¿Qué quiere de mí?_

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Háganme saber si les gusto, como dije es la primera historia que escribo y me importa saber qué es lo que piensan


End file.
